


Not In Denial Anymore

by ladybuginette



Series: ladynoir series [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Determination, F/M, Fluff, In Denial, Ladynoir July, Realization, cuteness, ladynoir is too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuginette/pseuds/ladybuginette
Summary: she was not in denial. Not anymore.She knew what she wanted.She wanted Chat Noir, with all the danger and the complications. She wanted his love. And she, Ladybug, was going to get it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ladynoir series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814656
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	Not In Denial Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> im so happy with this one.  
> tell me what you think in the comments

“Let’s go on a date.”

While ladybug was trying to find a way to disappear in a puff of smoke, Chat suddenly proposed the idea.

She froze. She couldn’t move, compensating whether it was a good idea or no.

It was all she ever wanted, all that she thought about before going to sleep. A date with chat, with no care in the world, it was what she daydreamed about when zoning out during her classes.

But then again, hawkmoth stood in the way along with their identities, and the distractions that accompanied them.

Ladybug weighed the thought in her head. She’d give in and live the dream only for it to be turned into her worst nightmare.

She’d give in and love him, but then hawkmoth would notice and use that against them.

She’d give in and tell him her identity, then have things get way too complicated and scary to even think about.

Ladybug couldn’t come up with a conclusion nor an answer.

All she seemed to get out of her mouth was, “What?”

She glanced at him as he was leaned back on the wall behind him, his posture still and his head high. Ladybug didn’t miss the way his cat ear twitched or the way he cracked his fingers in his lap. Chat Noir wasn’t looking at her, his eyes fidgeted on everything around them except for her.

She smiled as she knew he was trying his best to look confident, she knew her kitty way too much. It was these little details, ones which she loved so much, that gave him away. They made him feel more _real_ to her.

The small things, the way he tried to hide his anxiety, the way he joked to make her and himself feel better in terrifying situations, the way he was usually overdramatic to get the attention he craved, made her realize how genuine and human he was.

They made her realize that behind that mask, behind that costume, and the show he tried to put, lay a simple guy with insecurities and broken pieces that she had the desire to fix and love.

He asked her again, this time his voice much weaker than before. “Go on a date with me.”

When he repeated the next time, it was confirmed that her previous response didn’t really help his confidence.

This time Chat’s voice, despite all his roughness and courage, transformed into a different tone when asked again. He spoke in a voice soft and scared just like a child asking a stranger for a piece of candy.

The sudden change, the sudden shift in confidence, the difference in his voice set her on fire.

Ladybug was so excited by this mystery of a man that sat beside her. His unknown elicited her curiosity like a door that had no lock nor a key. She wanted to go in, wanted to discover each and every part of him.

Ladybug wanted to know about his dreams, his fears, and his past.

She imagined herself on his side when he introduced her to his friends and he to hers.

She wanted a life with him, to be able to reach into his deepest parts, not just what lay before the mask. Ladybug desired to close up his wounds and turn them to scars with her by his side. Dreamed of being next to him when he achieves his goals.

She ached for his touch, not the ones in battles. She wanted to know what his skin felt like, to hold his hand with no barrier, to feel the softness of his hair that she caressed almost every night, to taste the sweetness of his lips and find out whether it would be as sweet as his voice.

She looked at him, her one and only partner, who she trusted more than anyone. The superheroine noticed how his hair color changed under the cover of the night where the moon glimmered with its coterie of stars.

Ladybug decided, she was _not_ in denial. Not anymore.

She knew what she wanted, she wasn’t clueless nor blinded by another blonde guy.

She wanted Chat Noir, with all the danger and the complications. She wanted his love. And she, Ladybug, was going to get it.

“Yes.” She said, it almost felt unreal.

Ladybug felt her body take control of her, her mouth saying yes on its own and it felt like a dream. A dream she never wanted to wake up from even if it sentenced her to death. At least she'd die a happy woman with the man she loved.

She didn’t want to register the seriousness of what was happening. It felt too good to be true, too good to even consider.

But she let herself be selfish for once.

All it took was a simple word to agree to his question, a small road to cross the line.

Ladybug wanted to come back to her senses but she couldn’t. Not when chat was grinning with blushing cheeks. Not when he looked at her like she was the sky and the moon and the stars.

She couldn’t.

“How can we make it work though?” Ladybug said, even though she didn’t want to.

Chat seemed to be confused, he raised an eyebrow.

“Will you tell me your identity?” she asked, almost too scared to utter the words. Her voice came out like her shaking hands.

Her partner, who knew her too well, smirked. “Where’s the fun in that, my lady? I have the _purrfect_ plan” Said almost too confidently.

She would’ve melted at his playfulness, but instead, she just rolled her eyes because he just _had_ to add a pun and ruin the mood.

Either way, she loved him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone   
> thanks for reading   
> I decided to continue this as a whole story. thr rest of the hapters will be posted [HERE](url)  
> Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos !


End file.
